The subject matter of the following invention is a simple method of manufacturing tris-(halophenoxy)-sym.-triazines and new tris-(halophenoxy)-sym.-triazines.
Tris-(halophenoxy)-s-triazines have already been prepared individually, but hitherto there has been no economical process making it possible to obtain these substances in high yields with a short reaction time and a simple method of procedure. For example, according to French Pat. No. 1,566,675, tris-(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)-s-triazine is obtained from cyanuric acid chloride and 2,4,6-tribromophenol in a yield of only 67% by a reaction taking several hours. This process, therefore, cannot be considered as being at all satisfactory.
There has therefore been a need to develop a process that will not have these disadvantages.